Mashu Oumono
Mashu Oumono is a Fullbringer. Appearance Mashu Oumono wears a black outfit with pink and pale designs. He wears black dress shoes along with his suite. His hair is a creamy white and his skin is blue when in battle mode. In regular form his skin is brown. He has a black eye ball with a creamy white pupil while in battle mode too and in regular form brown eyes. Personality He is very serious and calm and is rarely afraid of anything. He is very merciless. He is nice in his own ways. He doesn't show his niceness directly. Strength If someone was the size of Noitora from Bleach he would be able to lift them up with one hand. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Durability: '''Any attack with a blade will be very hard to break his skin. He can stop blades with his hand. He can survive very dangerous blows. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''He is able to see all Spiritual beings and is able to sense them from far away. '''Enhanced Speed: '''This makes him run way faster. He can counter things very easily and dodge attacks without barely even trying. This means his attacks are also faster. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He is very skilled in doing combos with his attacks and knows how to connect another attack after each attack if the attack isn't a finishing blow. His attacks mostly stun people that is how he is always almost able to connect every attack. '''High Spiritual Power: '''He uses his high spiritual to increases the strength of an attack and mostly uses this when attacking with his hand like a sword. '''Kido: '''He is able of using Hado. He is able to this because his dead was a Soul Reaper giving him Kido powers. '''Nami Tejun(浪手順, Wave Step): Using his enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and high spiritual power all together at the sametime he was able to create a technique called Nami Tejun. It makes the sound of a wave crashing when doing this technique. Fullbring Art of Life: This power is activated by Mashu's drawing pad and gives him access to various abilities. *'Attack of the Drawings: '''The drawings come out of the pad and come to life and attack the opponent. These are like any regular opponent so you won't defeate them with one little hit. *'Long Range Slash: I use my pencil to make a mark on the opponent and the mark appears on my pad. I keep slashing he mark on my pad and whatever marks I slash will appear where ever I drew it and slash where ever I drew it. The slashes are like blades they will cut the opponent. You can dodge these attacks. The only way to deactivate this ability is by hitting the mark that is on the pad. *'Create and Erase: '''I can draw things on my pad like builidings or weapons and they will appear and will be a solid object which means you can stand on them. I can draw an existing non-living and object and whatever I erase on the object will be erased in real life. The erasing in real life doesn't take effect until I say "Erase the Real". Anything I erase before I say that will not be erased in real life. *'Scribble Shield: 'I create a scribbly line in the shape of a shield by drawing it on my pad. This can defend attacks. *'Dimension Portal: I draw a portal on my pad and put the name of where I want to go inside the portal I drew. Then when I am done I say "Appear My Portal of Art". Hollowfication Mask When his mask is on his eyes stay the same color due to the fact that his eye ball is already black even though when having a mask on your pupil's are yellow his is cream still. Unlike other humans he can obtain a mask from his dad being a Soul Reaper. When he has his mask on he has these abilties. On the right it has blade spikes that are long and stick out from the side. On the left they have round spikes that are short and stick out in the front. On the left it has a blade spike that sticks out on the cheek. On the chin it has 2 blade spikes. He can attack with these spikes. Cero: '''His cero is rainbow colored. He blast it from the palm of his hand. '''Split of the Rainbow: This is a technique where he uses his cero and splits the different colors into seperate ceros. So each color would be a cero. '''Ehanced Strength: '''His attacks are stronger when his mask is on. '''Enhanced Speed: '''While wearing his mask he is way faster. 6796085500 2efe20e750 z.jpg|Mashu Oumono shooting rainbow cero from under water Category:Fullbringer